Relación:Brittany y Quinn
La relación entre Quinn Fabray y Brittany Pierce es una relación de amistad que existe entre ellas. Ha estado presente durante toda la serie desde que Brittany apareció. A ambas se les conoce como Quitt o Fierce. Información General Quinn y Brittany han sido amigas desde siempre. A diferencia de Santana, quien dejó de hablarle a Quinn cuando todos supieron de su embarazo y Quinn fue echada de las Cheerios, Brittany siguió siendo su amiga. Historia por episodios Primera Temporada Showmance En Showmance, Quinn y Brittany están juntas en el club de Celibato junto con Santana, las otras Cheerios y Rachel. Luego, Santana, Quinn y Brittany audicionan para entrar a New Directions cantando I Say A Little Prayer, en la pose final, Brittany pone su mano en el hombro de Quinn. Al final, las chicas están en la oficina de Sue cuando les dice que serán sus espías en el club Glee. Acafellas En Acafellas, Quinn y Brittany están juntas en el ensayo del club Glee. Luego, Brittany y Quinn, junto con las otras chicas de New Directions y Kurt, van en busca de Dakota Stanley. Ambas se ven lavando autos juntas para poder pagarle a Dakota. Mas tarde, cuando Dakota Stanley era su coreografo, les dice a ellas y a Santana que las tres son perfectas y que sigan igual. Preggers En Preggers, se pueden ver a Quinn, Brittany y Santana hablando juntas en la sala de coro cuando Puck, Mike y Matt entran al club Glee. The Rhodes Not Taken En The Rhodes Not Taken, Quinn y Brittany están sentadas una al lado de la otra mientras disfrutan de la presentación de April Rhodes de Maybe This Time; ambas se ven muy sorprendidas de su canto junto a los demás chicos del club. Mas tarde, Brittany le daba un masaje a Santana cuando se enteran por parte de Puck de que Quinn esta embarazada y que el padre es Finn. Brittany se ve muy sorprendida por la noticia. Vitamin D En Vitamin D, Brittany hace un comentario sobre Quinn, en donde dice que esta subiendo de peso y fue a comprar ropa nueva. Mas tarde, Quinn y Brittany, junto a las demás chicas de New Directions, cantan y bailan juntas durante la competencia de Mash-Up de chicos contra chicas, en donde las chicas cantan Halo/Walking on Sunshine. Throwdown thumb|left|Brittany y Quinn durante "No Air". En Throwdown, Sue divide a New Directions en dos equipos, por lo que Brittany y Quinn, junto con Puck, Finn y Rachel, están juntos en el equipo de Will. Brittany intenta copiar del examen de Quinn, aunque luego Quinn no la deja copiar y le quita su examen, Brittany dice que no sabe nada, a lo que Quinn le responde que no el importa. Mas tarde, Quinn y Brittany, junto a Santana, son las únicas animadoras que Will no reprobó. Poco después, New Directions se junta en secreto y cantan Ride Wit Me. Durante el ensayo con el grupo de Will, Finn y Rachel cantan los solos en No Air mientras que Quinn, Brittany y Puck cantan de fondo. Posteriormente, Brittany ayuda a bailar y hacer los coros durante Keep Holding On, canción que le dedican a Quinn luego de que toda la escuela se entera que esta embarazada. Mash-Up thumb|Quinn detras de Brittany. En Mash-Up, Quinn y Brittany, junto con Santana, bailan juntas durante Bust a Move. Mas tarde, Quinn esta sentada detras de Brittany mientras que Puck cantaba Sweet Caroline. Wheels En Wheels, Finn, Quinn, Puck y Santana vendían pasteles cunado ven a Brittany acercándose con Becky, Quinn pregunta que si que era lo que estaba haciendo, a lo que Finn le responde que cree que ahora son amigas. Brittany también es la única venta que hacen de los pasteles. Mas tarde, Brittany, Quinn, Santana y Puck vendían pasteles gracias a una receta que Puck encontró de su abuela (en realidad les echó droga). Ballad [[Archivo:Brittany,_Quinn_y_Mercedes_Lean_On_Me.png|thumb|left|Brittany cargando a Quinn en "Lean on Me".]] En Ballad, se pueden ver a Brittany, Quinn y Finn haciendo juntos un examen durante el flashback de Kurt. Brittany y New Directions le cantan a Quinn y a Finn Lean On Me. Cuando los meten para bailar con ellos, se ve que Brittany intenta cargar a Quinn riendo juntas. Finalmente, Brittany, junto con New Directions, le cantan Lean on Me a Finn y a Quinn para decirle que los quieren y están con ellos. Durante la canción, se puede ver a Brittany intentando cargar a Quinn. Theatricality Se visten como Lady Gaga como las demás chicas de New Directions (y Kurt) y cantan y bailan Bad Romance. Segunda Temporada Audition Cuando Quinn y Santana están peleando, Brittany les dice que paren con la violencia. Never Been Kissed Ambas cantan junto con las demás chicas de New Directions Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer. The Substitute Ambas junto con Santana bailan juntas en Forget You. The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle En The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle, Quinn confronta a Sue diciendole que el cañon podria matar a Brittany. Al final, Brittany, Quinn y Santana dejan a las porristas. Comeback En Comeback, Quinn y Santana comentaban que el haberse quitado el uniforme de porrista convirtió a Brittany en una estrella de la moda, ya que todas las chicas vestian como ella. Luego se les ve juntas mientras los chicos presentaban Somebody To Love. Born This Way thumb|left|Quinn y Brittany. En Born This Way, a ambas se les puede ver juntas antes de que presentaran Born This Way New York thumb|Quinn y Brittany en la habitacion del hotel. En New York, a ambas se les ve sentadas juntas antes de que Rachel llegara con los boletos. Después Santana y Brittany, intentan consolar a Quinn cuando esta les dice que quiere a alguien que la ame. Mas tarde, Quinn hace los coros, junto con Tina y Lauren durante I Love New York/New York, New York cuando Brittany cantaba su parte de la canción. Mas tarde, Santana y Brittany tratan de darle animos a Quinn cortandole el cabello. Tercera Temporada The Purple Piano Project thumb|left|Brittany tratando de comvencer a Quinn de volver a New Directions. En The Purple Piano Project, Brittany y Santana intentan convencer a Quinn de volver a las Cheerios y a New Directions. Brittany dice que juntas eran como los tres mosqueteros y que ahora Santana y ella son las dos animadoras y Quinn la que ya no quiere estar con ellas. Luego Quinn se marcha y no les hace caso. The First Time En The First Time, Quinn y Brittany, junto a Tina y Santana, intentan darle consejos a Rachel de como fue su primera vez, sin embargo, los comentarios de Brittany y Quinn no ayudan. Ambas también están una junto a la otra cuando le agradecen a Artie por la gran obra que hicieron de West Side story. También Quinn y Brittany son parte de Los Jets y cantan America junto con Mike en la obra. I Kissed a Girl El día de las elecciones Quinn vota por Brittany y luego cantan junto con las chicas de New Directions y The Troubletones I Kissed A Girl para apoyar a Santana. Hold On To Sixteen Luego de que New Directions ganara las seccionales, Quinn trata de convencer a Brittany, Santana y Mercedes para que vuelvan a New Directions. The Spanish Teacher Ambas están sentadas juntas mientras suena Sexy And I Know It. Heart A petición de Santana quiere que The God Squad le cante a Brittany, en el Sugar Shack Quinn le canta a Brittany como dedicación de Santana Cherish/Cherish. Dance With Somebody En Dance With Somebody, mientras Brittany cantaba I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me) intenta bailar con Quinn y luego la empareja con Joe. Al terminar de cantar le dice que en sus sueños Quinn todavia puede bailar, y volar y respirar fuego. Nationals En Nationals, antes de salir a las Nacionales; Quinn, Brittany y Santana se agarran de las manos y dicen: "Empezamos juntas, y terminaremos juntas", demostrando que son muy buenas amigas. Cuarta Temporada Thanksgiving Hacen una reunión con las chicas de New Directions y cantan junto con Santana Come See About Me. Después más tarde, cuando Santana y Quinn se abofetean, Brittany entra a la sala de coro y les pregunta que pasa, Quinn le responde que nada. Canciones Canciones Grupales ;Primera Temporada *''Ride Wit Me'' de Nelly. Cantada con New Directions. (Throwdown) (No Lanzada) ;Segunda Temporada *''Toxic'' de Britney Spears. Cantada con Rachel, Santana, Tina y Will. (Britney/Brittany) *''Time Warp'' de The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Cantada con Kurt, Finn, Artie, Tina y Mercedes. (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *''Marry You'' de Bruno Mars. Cantada con Finn, Rachel, Sam, Artie, Tina, y Mike. (Furt) *''The Most Wonderful Day of the Year'' de Edward Pola & George Wyle. Cantada con Artie, Sam y Tina. (A Very Glee Christmas) Coros Juntas ;Primera Temporada *''No Air'' de Jordin Sparks ft. Chris Brown. Coros junto con Puck para Finn y Rachel. (Throwdown) ;Segunda Temporada *''Forget You'' de Cee Lo Green. Coros junto con Santana para Holly y New Directions. (The Substitute) Canciones Relacionadas ;Primera Temporada *''I Say A Little Prayer'' de Dionne Warwick. Cantada por Quinn. (Showmance) *''Halo/Walking on Sunshine'' de Beyonce/''Katrina and the Waves''. Cantada por las chicas de New Directions. (Vitamin D) *''You Keep Me Hangin' On'' de The Supremes. Cantada por Quinn. (Throwdown) *''Lean On Me'' de Bill Withers. Cantada por New Directions. (Ballad) ;Segunda Temporada *''I Love New York/New York, New York'' de Madonna/''On The Town''. Cantada por New Directions. (New York) ;Tercera Temporada *''I Kissed A Girl'' de Katy Perry. Cantada por las chicas de New Directions y las Troubletones. (I Kissed A Girl). *''Cherish/Cherish'' de Madonna/''The Association''. Cantada por Quinn con The God Squad. De Santana para Brittany. (Heart). *''Edge Of Glory'' de Lady Gaga. Cantada por The Troubletones con Tina y Quinn. (Nationals) ;Cuarta Temporada *''Come See About Me'' de The Supremes. Cantada por Quinn.(Thanksgiving) Galería Brittany,_Quinn_y_Finn_Ballad.png|Finn, Brittany y Quinn. Quinn,_Kurt,_Brittany_y_Finn_Ballad.png|Quinn, Kurt, Brittany y Finn. 319236_122387591206655_100003062455534_111893_437689467_n_large.jpg 43026709_large.jpg MV5BODI2MTYyNzE5OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzk2MzAxNA@@._V1._SX640_SY443__large.jpg normal_stillglee2x11-13_large.jpg tumblr_lcadqifywj1qf3fnxo1_500_large.png tumblr_lcdz3ylirh1qdzlf3o1_r2_500_large.png tumblr_le5p3yz2pn1qdbhfho1_500_large.jpg tumblr_lg9f73u0G91qfyghqo1_400_large.jpg tumblr_lg9fiw6VAC1qfyghqo1_500_large.jpg tumblr_lqk62l0n621qm7zayo1_500_large.jpg tumblr_ltvemc1uTk1qisujso1_500_large.jpg tumblr_lz4kqqtkWA1qgkj12o1_500_large (1).jpg tumblr_lz4kqqtkWA1qgkj12o1_500_large.jpg Gifs Tumblr m03erm28CL1qhnreqo4 250 large.gif Tumblr_lr42dm24WU1qablhto1_500_large.gif Tumblr_lkqwde58rn1qenw7jo1_500_large.gif Tumblr_lgq4xjKqnH1qekt6no1_500_large.gif Tumblr_llgw2eX3yx1qikabb.gif Curiosidades *Ambas forman parte del The Unholy Trinity (junto con Santana). *A diferencia de Santana, Brittany siguió siendo la amiga de Quinn aún después de su embarazo, aunque actualmente todas ya son muy buenas amigas. *Ambas han sido capitana de las Cheerios (Quinn en la primera y segunda temporada mientras que Brittany en la cuarta temporada). *Ambas han sido expulsadas de las Cheerios (Quinn en Mash-Up y Brittany en Britney 2.0). *Ambas han sido novias de Sam. *Ambas se han acostado con Puck el mismo año. *Ambas se han acostado con Santana. *Brittany ha detenido las peleas entre Quinn y Santana dos veces, una en Audition y otra en Thanksgiving. *Ambas iban a morir en un capitulo(Quinn en On My Way y Brittany en Shooting Star) *Ambas han sido presentadas en su primera aparacion en William Mckinley High School (Quinn en Pilot y Brittany en Showmance) Con su unifome de porristas y en su ulitma aparicion como estudiantes de William Mckinley High School(Quinn en Goodbye y Brittany en All Or Nothing) sin el unifome de porristas. *Ambas tienen dos nombres pero prefieren demas usar uno (el segundo nombre de Brittany es Susan y el primer nombre de Quinn es Lucy) *Ambas han sido personajes principales en 3 temporadas(Quinn de 1-3 fue principal y Brittany de 2-4 fue principal) y personajes secundarios en 2(Brittany en 1 y 5 fue secundaria y Quinn en la 4 y 5 fue secundaria) temporadas hasta el momento. *Ambas han sido mencionadas despues de graduarse por un personaje antagonista Quinn fue mencionada por Sue en The New Rachel y Brittany por Kitty en Love Love Love *Ambas fueron mencionadas por Santana en Tina in the Sky With Diamons diciendo que nunca habia salido con una lesbiana de verdad ya que habia salido con una bisexual (Brittany) y con una universitaria experimentando (Quinn) *Ambas junto a Kitty han tenido un dueto con Artie Navegador Categoría:Relaciones Categoría:Relaciones Amistosas Categoría:Relaciones de Brittany Categoría:Relaciones de Quinn